


An Eyas' Adventures

by Fandom_Nutter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Piece
Genre: (Dracule secretly does too...), Gen, Luffy is a clueless troll, Shanks just thinks it's hilarious, the strawhats are left questioning their life choices, there is much spluttering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Nutter/pseuds/Fandom_Nutter
Summary: Approved spin-off of Death's BlackOut's fanfic A Hawk's Freedom. (AKA: Various people find out who Luffy's 'Dad' is and freak, and Luffy has no idea what all the fuss is about. His Dad's only Dracule Mihawk after all...) (Rating may change because of possible eventual swearing *coughsanjicough*) [Cross-posted from FF.Net]





	1. Of Bombshells and Mystery Hats

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is an approved spin-off of Death's BlackOut's fanfiction A Hawk’s Freedom. It's a Peggy Sue-type Harry Potter/One Piece crossover, wherein Harry dies and gets spat out into the One Piece universe as Dracule Mihawk and ends up unofficially adopting Ace and Luffy and co-raising them with Shanks. Give it a go—it's _awesome_.
> 
> Death gave me the go ahead to write a drabble/oneshot series focusing on different character's (mainly the Strawhat Crew's) reactions to finding out who Luffy's 'Dad' is.
> 
> However, since Mihawk has only in recent chapters adopted the boys in A Hawk's Freedom, we have yet to see whether or not the two of them call him 'Dad' or not. Also, Sabo has yet to enter the picture, so we don't know what Death has planned for him. As a result, Sabo probably won't be making an appearance in this series, or at least not yet. Regardless, I'm going to be working on the assumption that Luffy and Ace call Mihawk 'Dad', but Shanks stays as Shanks, since Luffy knew Shanks and got used to calling him by name before he met Mihawk.
> 
> Anyway,
> 
> Onwards Ho!

**(Set somewhere between Shells Town and Orange Town)**

The only difference Zoro could find between sailing alone and sailing with Luffy was the constant chatter interspersed with somewhat off-tune humming coming from the aforementioned, self-proclaimed Captain from his perch on the bow. (Their shoddy excuse of a boat didn't really have a figurehead, so to speak.)

However. One thing he had learnt very early on was that Luffy had one rule: _Never._ _Touch._ _The Hat._ Unless it's about to go overboard and Luffy can't reach it. Then as long as Zoro gives it right back, it's okay. Ish.

. . . Speaking of . . .

"Oi. Luffy."

"Mm?" Luffy bent his head back in a move that _should_ have been humanly impossible. Zoro ignored the minor break in the laws of human physiology and ploughed on.

"Why _is_ that hat of yours so important?"

Luffy pointed to it. "What, this hat?"

Zorro gives him the exceedingly unimpressed look that comment deserves. _What_ other _hat do you have?_

Luffy blinked and spun around to face the ex-pirate hunter, one hand reaching up to hold the brim in a seemingly unconscious gesture, "This hat used to be Shanks' hat. He gave it to me."

Zoro blinked slowly and felt his mind blip when he processed the bombshell that the guy sitting in front of him grinning like a loon had just casually dropped on his head. Proverbially. Even in the small amount of time they had known each other (roughly, a week or so), Zoro knew that when it came to Luffy, there was always a chance that a so-called figure of speech could turn literal. But, just to make sure, " _Shanks?_ As in 'Akagami no Shanks'? _That_ Shanks?"

"Yep. That Shanks. Why do you keep saying his name, anyway? He helped my dad raise me. Kinda. For a year. And a bit."

Zoro pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled hard. "Right. Okay. So Akagami no Shanks—one of the _Yonko_ —helped your dad raise you. Whatever. . . . Wait, what about your mum?"

"Never knew her. Dad wasn't always there either, since he's a really important famous guy, so whenever he was gone I usually stayed with Makino or Dadan or played around in the forest. And stole stuff from the stingy rich people, but dad doesn't know about that part."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Huh . . . wait, why are you telling me all of this?"

Luffy gave that ginormous grin of his that Zoro was partially convinced was only possible due to the guy's Devil Fruit. "A First Mate's gotta know his Captain, right?"

For the second time in less than ten minutes, Zoro felt his mind blip at how many _layers_ that single comment held. What made it somewhat _worse_ was the fact that it was likely _unintentional_. Nevertheless, ". . . Aa, guess you're right, Captain."


	2. Of Not-Pirates, Lone Lions and Luffy’s Stomach

**(The next day)**

“Dad’s a pirate too, ya know.”

“What?” Zoro frowned, pealing his eyes open to look at his Captain. “I thought you said he was some ‘important famous guy’.”

“He is. And a pirate. And he’s got a hat too. But his has a really cool mystery feather in it.”

One eyebrow jumped up. “. . . right . . . ignoring the rest of that comment, whose crew is he with?”

“He doesn’t have one. He’s a lone lion pirate.”

“It’s ‘lone wolf’.”

Yeah, that. Lone lion.” Zoro rolled his eyes “Well, he does have Draco. And Luna. And Neville. And Fred and George. But they don’t count.”

And he was frowning again. “Why not?”

Luffy frowned back, though it was more of a pout. “’Cause they’re not _pirates_ , silly.”

“Oi! I don’t even know who your dad _is_ , so how should I know?”

“Because reasons.” Luffy was definitely pouting now

“Oh, of _course_ —it all makes sense now . . .”

Luffy laughed, “Knew you’d realise it soon! Shishishi!”

_Sarcasm is lost on you. Immensely._

“I’m hungry. Where’s the food?”

_Random topic change, check._

_Stupid question, check._

“Then _eat_ something. And it’s in the crate.”

Luffy pouted, his expression somewhere between guilty and annoyed. “But I’ve already eaten everything in there . . .”

_That_ had Zoro leaping to his feet. “You _what?!_ ”

“Ate everything.” In a matter-of-fact tone.

He gave in to the urge to bury his face in his hands. “ _Why?_ ”

“I was hungry.”

_I hate my life._ “So catch something and eat it. There’re plenty of fish out there.”

“Oh hey look, a bird! Imma eat that!”

Zoro bit back another groan “. . . How are you gonna do th— never mind.”

“AHHHH!!!!!! ZOROOO!!!!! HEEEELP MEEEEEEE!!!!!”

“YOU IDIOT!!!!!”

_Suicidal moronic idiot of a Captain? Quadruple check and underline._


End file.
